Scream my name !
by Errol's Feather
Summary: A brutal killer lead Horatio and Calleigh over to Vegas and Lady Heather's dominion where Calleigh learn about some new sides of herself. A Calleigh/Lady Heather story.
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors note: _**Fixed some minor mistakes her and there and reposted it :o)

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami or CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and i don't make any money from it.

_**Scream my name.**_

Calleigh were standing in the crime lab looking at some pictures from the crime scenes over the last few weeks, they were gruesome, and it almost looked like torture. The only trouble was that there was not. It was sex games that had gone too far, way too far.

Women had been strung up in chains, beaten and burned, only to be left there.

And the worst part was that the killer was still on the loose, looking for new girls and women to play with.

So far it was three all together, strung up in different ways to find their way to pleasure, but instead… Calleigh shook her head, not sure if she was grasping the full aspect of it.

She wondered where the killer had run off too. She knew he most likely had gone to another state to continue there, but where. All she wanted to do was to stop him, stop this.

At that moment Horatio Caine entered the room eying the blonde ballistics experts puzzled face and asked, "Calleigh are you OK?"

"Fine," she said, she had seen a lot over the years, but this was in her eyes taking it too far.

"Hmmm," he said as he didn't think she was as OK as she claimed.

"Where do you think he is?" she asked.

"A place where there are clubs and such for people like him so he can blend in," he said thoughtfully.

"Which is where?" she asked, thinking that could be anywhere.

"Well wherever it is we'll know as soon as he tries something. I put out the word for him," said Horatio as he headed in direction for his office, leaving Calleigh to her thoughts.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	2. Chapter 2

Horatio was right as one week later they got a call from Las Vegas, the same murders were happening there. So he and Calleigh took the first flight over to join up with Gil Grissom and his team to try to catch up with the killer, before more women had to loose their lives.

In Vegas an even more frustrated Calleigh was rubbing her temple putting up their crime scene photos in the layout room next to the new ones. They were identical which was a good thing.

She looked at the almost naked woman wearing a mask wondering what had made her do it.

She looked at the lash markings on the first victim's body wondering why she hadn't asked him to stop.

"I don't get it," she said turning towards Catherine, Grissom and Horatio.

"What?" asked Grissom, looking at Horatio's second in command.

"Why they at they didn't ask him to stop, as they had to know they couldn't take anymore," she said.

"Maybe it felt too good to stop," Grissom said.

She looked at him with an odd look on her face, quickly making him shake his head and say, "Not my thing."

"Then how would you know?" she asked as he seemed to have a certain knowledge on the subject.

"We have a common contact in that field," said Catherine.

"Really," said Calleigh a bit surprised.

"Yes," said Grissom.

"Then we should meet him or her, maybe they know something," said Calleigh.

"We are going there in not too long," said Grissom, with a funny look in his eyes.

As he excused himself Calleigh asked, "Did he have a thing going with what I can assume be her?"

"I'm not quite sure, but they are at least close friends," Catherine answered.

Calleigh nodded as Horatio just smiled a little at Calleigh, as he still after all these years couldn't help, but to be a tad amused by her curious side.

* * *

It was about an hour later that Grissom took Horatio and Calleigh to Lady Heather's dominion. He rang the doorbell and soon the door got opened by the brunette that at the moment was wearing a black dress that was about knee length and black leather boots.

Both women for some reason looked each other up and down before Grissom made the introductions and she let them inside.

Calleigh could quickly tell by the screams that came from around the place what kind of place this was, and even if she was discrete her eyes searched for the sound. She however couldn't find anything at view.

Lady Heather lead them up the stairs and into what Calleigh could only assume were her office, and did sign for them to sit down on the couch.

"Tell us about it," Calleigh said, before anyone had chance to say anything.

"You have two parts, the domina and the slave. Some may say the domina is in charge, other the slave as they have a safety word and when that word is used the domina has to stop. The domina is however allowed to do what he or she wishes for as long as they wish, until the slave tells them to stop or they feel that it is enough themselves," said Lady Heather.

Calleigh nodded and Lady Heather continued, "You got all kinds of games, some are more harmless than others. It's usual to start with something easy and develop it."

"What is easy?" Calleigh asked.

"Usually it's some easy slaps or lashing on either back or but," Lady Heather answered.

"And then, harder, gagging, taking the slave from different angles," she said.

"Those masks, you can't give any stop signs with them on and you can't exactly breath," Calleigh noticed.

"You get something similar to straws through your nose," said Heather.

"But is it just toying and beating?" Calleigh asked her.

"No," she answered.

"Show me," Calleigh required looking right into Lady Heather's sapphire blue eyes.

"Follow me then," said Lady Heather and got up from her chair and walked out. Calleigh quickly followed her along with Horatio and Grissom.

The first room they came to was two girls talking to two men via webcam telling them to behave as they were naughty. The guys seemed to do just that and the girls seemed happy.

They walked around the premises where they saw things Calleigh at least hadn't seen before.

In one room a man were being punished as he were a naughty student and he were to repeat the bad did he did on a blackboard and his punishment was lashes which he seemed to like until "the teacher," was happy.

In another room a woman was strung up in a chain, like on the crime scenes, but that seemed to be very under control in a twisted way.

In yet another room a man got hot tallow pored over him as he was chained to a bench.

Calleigh couldn't help, but feel admiration for the dark haired woman in front of her because of the strength and beauty she was showing. As Heather explained Calleigh's eyes went to her eyes and lips, seeing some excitement in sharing her knowledge of the subject.

The petite blonde herself had never tried any of the things she had just seen, but she couldn't help but feel a little bit curious towards it.

Her thinking got interrupted by Horatio saying, "I think we got what we need so far, but you wouldn't happen to know if there is more clubs for this in the area?"

"I think there is one or two, hang on and I get you the addresses, they are less up to standard though," she said looking at the emerald eyes of the petite blonde, they were really sparkling now.

"Good, we'll just wait here while you find it," the redhead said.

As she left the room, the blonde woman look after her, watching her every move as she walked out and back before Horatio said, "Thanks you we'll be in touch if there is anything."

"Please do, I'll be happy to help, as there is not good for the business having a killer like that on the loose," she said in a serious tone.

They nodded and slowly left the big house to get back to the crime lab.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	3. Chapter 3

It was a couple of hours later, in fact it was early morning by now and the others had gone home to get some rest and Calleigh and Horatio to their hotel room.

Now the petite blonde was steering out her hotel window on the sun slowly coming up over Las Vegas. She yawned a little. She was tired, but not sleepy so she figured she would go out for breakfast instead of bed.

She grabbed a quick shower and a new outfit before heading downstairs to find a place to eat.

As she walked into one of the many restaurants she heard a voice say, "Eating alone."

"I am yes," she answered as she turned to face Heather.

"You wanna eat together, as we're both here and alone?" the older woman asked polite.

"Sure," Calleigh said as she headed for the nearest availed table and sat down.

"It's funny as I thought you would be sleeping now," said Heather with a little smile.

"Not tired yet and it's normally when I have breakfast," said Calleigh.

"Let me guess dayshift when you normally work?" Heather said.

"Yes, but also around the clock," the blond girl said with a little smile

"You love your work don't you," said Heather and smiled back.

"I really do, but yours is most fascinating," she answered.

"I like it, so have you tried anything like it?" Heather asked.

"Can't say that I have no," Calleigh answered.

"You only had regular sex?" she asked surprised.

"More or less yes," the blonde said.

"Meaning?" Lady Heather wanted to know.

"Tried handcuffs and blindfold once," she said.

"Did you like it?" she asked.

"Might have, but…" she stopped.

"The one who did it, didn't do it right and hurt you," said Heather.

Calleigh didn't replay, but Heather could see the pain in her eyes so she didn't push it further, just gave her a sympathetic look before ordering as the waiter had come to the table.

When he left Heather asked, "Would you like to try it?

"What do you mean?" the blonde asked.

"Try some of the stuff I work with," she said.

"I don't know," Calleigh answered as she was feeling a bit insecure.

"I understand," Heather nodded knowing it would take time to gain trust enough for Calleigh to allow herself to use control, as she was a strong woman that needed to be in control. That was easy to see.

The blonde woman nodded and changed the subject as they got their food and started to eat.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	4. Chapter 4

It was a few days later and they were still working on the case only Calleigh weren't focused anymore; she was thinking of Heather and her words about trying. She couldn't say she wasn't curious and wanted to try, but she was scared.

Scared of getting hurt… in more than one way. Like that tie many years ago. It was with Jake, he had chained her to the bed and he hadn't cared about her wishes, just his own and it had hurt. She didn't want that to happen again.

With handcuffs burning her wrists and a guy pushing his way into her harder and harder, as all she wanted him to do were to go slower and stop, but that didn't happen.

He had gone harder instead and when he had let her free after, her wrists were bleeding and she was hurting deep inside. He had tried to make up, but then it was too late.

And what Heather was suggesting could be worse and more painful, not to mention the fact that she was a woman.

A woman, Calleigh had never done anything with a woman before. To her that felt somewhat wrong as she was taught up to that it was right and normal for a man and a woman to be together, and two women was dirty and wrong.

She knew that her friends did experiment in college; she however didn't as she knew what her father found out she had been with a woman and that she couldn't risk. At least not back then, but now.

She was feeling confused and she couldn't get lady Heather out of her mind, just the thought of her made her feel something she had never felt before.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)

She didn't know exactly why she did it, but she knew she had to see her again, so without thinking any further she quietly sneaked out of the lab and to Lady Heather's.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Warning : Sex read at own risk !_**

Lady Heather opened the door moments later looking into a pair of confused emerald eyes.

"You look…" she stopped smiling, as she let her in as the young blonde did not look as powerful as the last time she saw her.

"I don't know what I am doing here," Calleigh answered honestly.

"Curiosity?" Lady Heather suggested in a calm tone.

Calleigh nodded following her into her private quarters of the building listening to the screams coming from all over the place.

As Heather closed the door to her private room, or rather one of the Calleigh assumed was hers, as the screams seemed to fade in the distance and it was only the two of them.

"Do you want anything to drink?" she asked polite.

"No, I'm good," said the blonde, nervously looking around. There was the couch she was sitting on, a table, a couple of chairs, a bed, a closet and some pictures on the walls and a window.

"So why are you here?" the brunette asked her sitting down next to her.

"I don't know, really," she said.

"Do you want to try?" she asked.

"Yes, but you need to guide me," she answered looking at the other woman.

"I can, lie down on the bed, face down," Heather demanded.

"Please," Calleigh whispered as she did as she said.

"Trust me," Heather whispered.

"I do," she whispered back.

"Just say tulip if you want me to stop," said Heather, it was the first word she could think of.

"Ok, please proceed," said Calleigh.

Heather quickly and quietly removed the black top the blonde was wearing before tying her to her bed with both arms and legs. The blonder whimpered lightly, but Heather went down and kissed her shoulder whispering, "It's OK."

The blonde eased up a little and closed her eyes feeling the other woman's nails rasp gently over her backside. She moaned lightly.

Heather smiled and rasped a little harder as the blonde still moaned and now arched slightly.

The older woman got of her and walked over to the closet to get something.

"Are you ready," she asked, returning sitting over Calleigh.

"Yes mistress," the blonde answered as a reflex, before noticing a sharp burn on her back and gasped. She could only assume it was from a whip.

It had time to cool down before she felt another stroke, this time over her but, which made her body shiver, if it was in pain or delight, she wasn't sure.

As the next stroke hit she screamed out to Heather for more, panting ecstatically, and the lady gave with a little smile. The blonde wanted more and more which she got until she got a new form of release which made her shiver violently beneath the brunette.

* * *

When Calleigh had managed to calm herself down she tried to break free to reach for the other woman, but couldn't.

"Let me go," she whispered partly in pain.

"Do you want me to stop, slave?" the dark lady asked, as her whip hit Calleigh's back, yet another time.

"No, but I want to be able to at least touch you," she said, as she arched just a little.

Heather released one of her hands that went right to her hip and felt their way up to her head, slowly exploring the other woman. Sighing lightly in satisfaction.

Heather bent down to nibble a bit on her neck before letting Calleigh loose again; the blonde turned and grabbed her. Slowly removing her dress exploring before getting pinned down to the bed again and the older woman soon showed she had the upper hand, holding her down, biting her neck aggressively, riding Calleigh faster and faster.

"Please," Calleigh's voice shivered, as she was panting moving along with the woman above her.

"Please what?" Heather asked.

"Faster mistress, faster," Calleigh demanded trying to break free to touch her, but couldn't.

Heather nodded pleased and went faster and faster until Calleigh again gave herself to her. Then she let her go and laid herself to rest on top of her while Calleigh whispered, "Thank you."

"You are welcome, so I take it you liked that," was the replay.

"Mmm," the blonde said with a little yawn.

"Tired?" Heather asked a bit concerned as it wasn't all that late.

"Long week and a lot of thoughts," Calleigh said honest.

"I understand. Do you want to sleep for a little while?" she asked.

"Yes please, if you don't mind that is?" she asked.

"No not at all, do you want me to leave?" she asked.

"No, please stay with me, if it's not too trouble," she said, her voice sounded insecure.

"No not at all, I just make to make two phone calls, then I will be right back," she said and slowly got up. Looking at the blonde in her bed that looked back with insecure eyes. Heather smiled and said, "Don't worry beautiful, I won't take long, and it's after all my bed you're in."

This seemed to reassure Calleigh just a little as she slowly let her eyes close as Heather left the room with a smile on her lips.

* * *

Heather did as she promised, she was back ten minutes later, but then the blonde was already sleeping and making little sleeping noises. The dark red brunette just smiled by that, she found it cute.

She had over the years done a lot of things with both men and women, but she had never felt the way she felt now, it was new. Not even with Grissom, they played together, but more like friends than anything else.

But now, this was new, she couldn't quite explain it. Heather had never been around anyone like the young blonde that were now sleeping in her bed.

From the outside the blonde looked to be in constant control. And in order over every situation she was in, yet she had allowed herself to loose control and freely given herself to her.

Heather suspected that to let herself do that that had taken much more from her than what she showed.

Calleigh turned and the cover fell down so her back became visible and Heather smiled a little, she was just so beautiful, in fact Heather thought she was the most beautiful woman she had ever laid her eyes on. Not that she had in that way before, as she had not had feelings for any of the woman she had dominated over the years. She was now starting to think, that what she now was feeling was possibly something.

At the moment her thoughts were interrupted by Calleigh's phone, but Heather just walked over and turned it off, figuring whatever it was could wait for a little while as nothing was going to wake her sleeping beauty from her sweet sleep.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	6. Chapter 6

A couple of hours later Calleigh woke up from her sweet dreams a tad disorientated as to where she was, but she quickly remembered and calmed down again as her eyes searched her room for Heather. They found her on the couch sitting head bent over the table working on something.

"What are you working on?" Calleigh asked curiously, lying on her belly leaning her head in her hands, watching her.

"Next week's appointment lists, or rather who is entertaining who?" she said.

"How many do you have?" Calleigh asked.

"Does it matter?" Heather asked back.

"Not really as long as…." Calleigh stopped, she was going to say you're not sleeping with them, but she realized that was not in her place to say as they were not a couple or were they.

Heather looked at Calleigh's insecure face, the blonde were now chewing on her lower lip.

"I'm not," said Heather, as she could imagine the rest of the sentence.

"I'm sorry as it's not in my place to…." Again Calleigh stopped.

Heather for some reason assumed that this was probably the first time Calleigh had been insecure like this, so she gave her a dignified yet reassuring smile before saying, "You can."

"But…" said Calleigh looking down nibbling on her lower lip.

"Calleigh, it's OK, you can say it you know, I mean what you feel," she said, as she walked over and sat down next to her.

"I don't like the though of you with others because…" She looked down.

"Because what sweetheart," Heather said without thinking.

"I'm your sweetheart, but we haven't even been together for even a day," said Calleigh, but

Heather couldn't help but see that her eyes were sparkling a little bit more by this comment and said, "Yes you are, if you want to be, that is."

"I do, I do which is why I don't like..." more wasn't needed for Calleigh to say, but then again Heather had already gotten it the first time, so she just gave Calleigh a kiss instead of saying anything.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	7. Chapter 7

**_Warning: Sex read at own risk. _**

It was a few days later that Calleigh again was screaming for her mistress, if it was in pleasure, pain or both is uncertain as lady Heather was poring hot tallow down her back. It felt like something she newer before had felt making her twisting on the bed.

Heather looked at the shivering blonde, letting her hand reach out to her as she poured more tallow down her back. The blonde quickly grabbed it, screaming out to her even louder, shivering like never before on Heathers bed.

As she slowly calmed down Heather looked at her. Her beautiful, soft back would be red beneath the tallow that she planned to remove later on.

She lay down next to her after removing the cuff that held the blonde's second hand and the blonde quickly settled on top of her, closing her eyes.

"Did I hurt you?" Heather asked a tad concerned.

"No, I'm OK," Calleigh answered, giving her new lover a kiss to confirm this.

"Good as I wouldn't want you to be in any pain because of me," she said honest.

"Concerned are you," said Calleigh with a little smile.

"I am yes," she said.

"You don't need to be," said Calleigh and gave her another kiss.

"It's just that…" Heather stopped.

"Yes…?" Calleigh wondered.

"I have lost one person too many," said Heather.

"Awww poor mistress, mind if I ask who?" she asked, but not in an impolite way.

"No and it was my daughter," she answered, not knowing why she gave up that information so easily.

"I'm sorry," said Calleigh honest.

"It was not your fault," said Heather.

"No, but still I am, as that is something you shouldn't have to experienced," said Calleigh, stroking a tear away from her mistress cheek.

"I wish I didn't have to as she was all I had," she cried softly.

"But now you have me," said Calleigh truthfully.

"I do yes, promise you will never leave me," she said.

"I promise, I also promise I will never hurt you," said Calleigh.

"That is a big promise, considering what we have just been doing," said Heather letting out a little giggle.

"I know, but I do speak the truth," said Calleigh.

Heather could tell that she meant it and said, "I appreciate that sweetheart."

"Will you promise me something?" Calleigh asked.

"Anything," said Heather.

"I said just know that I wouldn't leave, but I need to go back and forth before I can stay forever, but before I do will you promise to brand me for life so everyone can know that I am always yours," Calleigh requested.

"If that is a wish, I promise I will do that," said Heather in a serious tone.

"It is," said Calleigh.

"Then your wish is my command, as I do already now know that I do love you," said Heather.

"Sorry what did you just say," said Calleigh, but she didn't sound surprised.

"That I love you, does that bother you?" asked the dark lady.

"Not the slightest as I love you too, but now I do need some rest before I have to go to work," said Calleigh.

"Yes work, as it cannot be all fun and games," said Heather with a tiny smile.

"No, so sweet dreams my angel," said Calleigh.

"I will as you are in them and the same goes for you," said Heater and gave Calleigh the softest kiss before she too closed her eyes.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	8. Chapter 8

It was a couple of week after they had come to Vegas because of the first murder, that another dead body showed up. Calleigh looked at the dead body, chained up and beaten to death. Only a worse to her this time as the body was hanging from the roof in hooks. A shiver run down her back, as this was to her just gruesome.

Who in their right mind would hang themselves from hooks? Burns and beatings was one thing, but hooks, it seemed like the killer had gone to the next level. For probably the first time in her life Calleigh had to go outside to gather herself, it was just horrible.

Horatio followed her outside out of concern and said, "You are not OK are you?"

"No, this time he has gone too far, if he used hooks now then what will we see at the next scene," she said.

"I don't think you want to know," he said, adding that he didn't think it was that unusual.

She of course knew that, but still, hooks, it mate her feel sick. She told him she would meet him back at the lab, he nodded, but instead of going there she went to her mistress saying, "Hooks."

"Yes, but it is not as common anymore," she said honest.

"Have you?" she asked.

"To be honest no, but I know people that have," she said.

"Can you please give me a list," she said.

"Of course, why is this worse to you as you seemed to like…" she stopped.

"One thing is burns and beatings of different kinds, another is hung from the roof like a slaughtered animal," she said with a sigh, at this point she was hiding in the other woman.

"Awwww sweetheart," said Heather, holding her closer, gently stroking her.

"How can anyone find pleasure in what I consider torture?" she asked.

"Says the one that wanted to be tied down and hurt to see what it was all about," Heather pointed out.

"Point taken, it does feel good, but there is a line between that and getting a meat hook through you," Calleigh argued.

"To you yes, but to some the extreme pain is the thrill, the more pain, the more they like it. It's what gives them release," said Heather.

"I just simply cannot grasp of all the aspect inside s-m," Calleigh said with a sigh.

"You know the main points, but the question it if he did what he just did, what's next?" said Heather with a sigh.

"That's my concern," said Calleigh.

"Do you know how he picks his victims?" she asked.

"They seem to be in the same age group and look almost the same," said Calleigh.

"Then wouldn't it be easier to find out if there was a dead girl in the past that looked like the victims, because then you may have your killer," said Heather.

"Thanks babe, I'll have to see you later," said Calleigh and gave her a soft kiss, before heading back at the lap.

* * *

Calleigh didn't know why it didn't occur to her to look at previous cases that were similar, as that was something she usually would do. But as soon as she got back to the lab she found Horatio and said, "Maybe we are going about it this the wrong way."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"We have been focused on right now, what if the killer goes after these women as revenge for someone he lost earlier on?" she sad.

"It's not impossible, but how far back do we have to go?" he asked.

"I don't know, neither in what state," she said with a sigh.

"Newspapers, if it was something big it would have been in a newspaper," he said thoughtfully.

Again Calleigh started to wonder why she hadn't though about this before, but she just sighed as she picked up the phone and started to call the biggest papers in the biggest city's along with Horatio to get further.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	9. Chapter 9

It was two week later and Calleigh was mighty feed up by using her time going through old newspapers and the case files over and over without getting anywhere.

She was also frustrated as she at the moment wanted to spend more time with Heather, not working. With annoyed huff the blonde slammed her coffee mug down on the table so the coffee got everywhere.

"Easy there blonde," she heard a familiar voice say and turned to see Heather.

"H," she exclaimed happily as she run over and hugged her excitedly.

"Yes," she heard Horatio confused behind her and blushed shyly, making Heather smile a little as Horatio got it was not him she talked to and shook his head at to two women.

"What are you doing here?" Calleigh asked.

"Checking up on my sweetheart as I haven't seen you much lately," she answered.

"Takes time working through all these papers," said Calleigh with a sigh.

"Which is why I though I help you out," said Heather stroking away some hair that had fallen down in Calleigh's face, as she heard Catherine say, "Heather, what do we owe the…pleasure."

"Might have some info regarding your case," said Heather, turning towards her.

"So let's hear it," said Catherine as Heather walked over to the lab table opening her purse taking out some papers saying, "I asked around a little and this was given to me."

"By who?" Catherine wanted to know.

"Can't say, but that it was this guy Devon Williams that lived in Miami a couple of years back. Loving and devoted husband to his wife Andrea. They actually were one of them fairytale couple, rich and poor. Then one day he come home and found An tied to the bed with cuffs, but before he could do anything he got knocked in the head and blacked out. When he woke up he was tied to a chair and An were crying for mercy with a man raping her. It was then Devon noticed he was tied up as well and if he did anything to try to break free or protested on what was done to his wife, she would get a stab or a burn mark. It's unsure as to what he had to witness, but in the end when the cops found them his wife was lashed, burned and stabbed and he was a wreck. The killer walked and Devon was devastated. The weird thing about this case is that one year after the accident he like the killer vanished so people started to speculate if he was the killer and that he tied him of after going too far with his wife. Now, I was thinking like them either he is the killer or he is trying to frame the real one," she finished.

"Sounds logical, but how are we going to trap him when we can't even find him," said Calleigh.

"I thought it might help for you to see a picture of him and his wife," said Heather and handed it over making Calleigh, Horatio and Catherine gasp.

"What are you all gasping about?" they heard Grissom ask behind them.

"We are going with a theory that it's someone from the past and the first victim or at least the one we think is the first one look exactly like Calleigh," said Catherine holding up the picture.

"I don't believe I never noticed it before," said Calleigh looking at the victims seeing them in a new light.

"Me neither, how long were the suspect married to his wife before the fact?" asked Horatio.

"I think about twelve years or so, love at first sight," said Heather.

"That's, that's, that's…" Calleigh's face suddenly went very pale.

"What's wrong?" asked Catherine confused.

"That's about the same time as Calleigh came to Miami," Horatio finished.

"What was his work of living?" Calleigh asked assuming, he was the rich one and as she felt she had seen his face before.

"He was a judge, at least before he dropped of the face of the planet," said Heather.

"Judge Williams, never liked the way he looked at me when I was in his court room," said Calleigh and shivered. Heather slowly let her hand stroke her back.

"So you two really think that this was a plan to capture Calleigh the whole time," said Catherine.

"If that is so why wouldn't he try to date her?" said Grissom confused.

"Because…because I blew him off a long time ago," said Calleigh.

"And he settled for the next best thing and in time fell in love with her, but every time he saw you he got angry and he needed to take that anger out on someone… his wife, but he needed to have help to…" Heather concluded.

"Yes, but who would do something like that if that is the case?" asked Calleigh thinking.

"Do you think she will come after you?" Horatio asked concerned on her behalf.

"If that is the case I will be ready, I need to think," said Calleigh heading out of the room, hand around her gun tightly.

"Heather, what do you think?" asked Grissom honest.

"Wouldn't hurt to keep an extra eye on her just in case even though I think she should be fine," said Heather calmly before heading back out of the lab.

* * *

"Harder," Calleigh screamed out in pleasure the same night.

"Harder what?" Heather asked her, holding the whip in her hand at the same time as she was moving slowly back and further on her pelvis.

"Harder, mistress," Calleigh screamed and got another lash as shivers of joy ran through her.

"Scream my name bitch," Heather shouted at her.

"Heather, harder Heather, ride me hard," Calleigh screamed.

Heather didn't need to be begged twice though as she started riding her hardly as she put the whip aside and let her nails scratch Calleigh's side and her teeth locked around Calleigh's raising nipple.

The blonde screamed out and arched so hard that she almost got lifted of the bed bucking against Heather as she came in a mighty orgasm.

As she was shivering and panting lightly Heather bent down and stroke her cheek gently whispering, "Good girl."

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	10. Chapter 10

After a couple of more orgasms the female couple fell a sleep, Calleigh still tied down, but Heather holding onto her in a very loving way, resting her head against her chest.

In fact neither woke up before Calleigh heard a familiar voice say, "So we meet again Duquesne."

A shiver of fear run down her back as she opened her eyes and looked right at Devon for moment, before her eyes went to Heather that was tied and gagged to a chair close by.

"Let her go," Calleigh demanded.

"Not so fast blondie, I though we could have some fun first, now that it seems you are ready," he said with a vicious grin.

"Do **not** touch me," Calleigh snarled, her eyes were lightning with anger.

"Be nice or she'll get it," he said.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Because she was taken from me and you let him walk, you deserve to pay," he said, but his voice didn't sound treating or angry now, rather sad and hateful.

"Devon, listen to me, hurting me won't solve anything," said Calleigh calmly.

"Shut up, you stupid bitch," he snarled as he got closer to her. Calleigh looked at Heather in desperation, she didn't want this man anywhere near her, touching her and God knows what else.

He placed a hand on her naked thigh before feeling further in, making Calleigh twist to try to get away, but unable to as she was tied.

Heather on the other hand tried to break free, but the ropes were too tight, she did however somehow manage to get her gag of and said, "Get your hands of her you filthy pig."

He turned in less than an instant, walked over to her and gave her a stab in the shoulder to put her in place making her scream out in pain.

"Leave her be," Calleigh screamed, sadly adding, "I'll do anything, just leave her be."

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	11. Chapter 11

Calleigh didn't however have to do everything, as moments later Horatio and Grissom had come through the door, dragging him of her and freeing her and Heather. The blonde quickly crawled into her lover's arms, shivering scared for a little while, before letting the paramedics tend to her wound. They asked to look at Calleigh too of course, but she said it wasn't necessary, didn't want anyone near her.

As the others took the man away, Heather gently stroke Calleigh saying, "So I take it this mean you have to leave."

"In person, but never in spirit," said Calleigh and let her lips find Heathers.

"You promise to come back right?" Heather asked.

"I do, so will you do me the honor of branding me as yours?" Calleigh asked.

"I will yes, if you are sure you are up for it," said Heather.

"I am, make me yours," the blonde whispered nuzzling the brunette a little.

* * *

Calleigh and Horatio went back to Miami three days later, but by then Calleigh didn't want to go back at all, she didn't want to leave her lover and companion behind. Even if she knew she would come back as soon as she could. Her lover had however done as she promised marked Calleigh as hers with a whip around the letters HK. From that day Calleigh would be forever hers and what both Calleigh and Heather concerned, that was what they both wanted, to be each other forever. Calleigh did also brand Heather in time, but that is a completely different story.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


End file.
